wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
SunFire
SunFire~ Rain/Skywing For my Little Sister This is my creation. Please DO NOT STEAL Looks Sunfire is a beautiful dragonet. Her scales are different shades of coral, pink, and redish orange. Her horns are long and curved and her eyes are bright pink. Personality SunFire is fierce but kind. She is always helping others although she is always trying to hide her emotions so she does not get teased. She is kind and thoughtful on the inside but is amazing at hiding her feelings. On the outside she is a very fiery dragon. She loves to take all of her feelings and put them on a canvas. Painting beautiful sunsets and oceans with her paint brush. She can create masterpeices in a very short amount of time. Because she is always keeping he emotions hidden. She may not be the smartest dragonet, But she is a caring one, (on the inside.) Family SunFire's Mom is Ash (Skywing) and her Dad is Melon (Rainwing). Ash is one of Queen Crimson's most trusted advisors. She is a very intelligent dragon and a loyal mother, who cares about her daughter a lot. Ash is a little mad at Melon who lied to her about being a Skywing when they fell in love. She is always a little sad when she looks at her daughter. Ash thinks that it is her fault that SunFire is an outcast in the sky kingdom. SunFire's Father Melon is a rainwing. He usually assumes the form of a skywing in the sky kingdom. He loves his daughter and his wife a lot. Though he is always complaining how they should live in the rainforest kingdom instead. SunFire has learned to hide her emotions on the inside which has made her seem like a ball of fire on the outside. Thins she likes # TREASURE # Rubies # Mountains # The Sky # FLYING! # Setting things she hates ON FIRE!! # Painting the day away # Flying away from her problems # Talking with Constellation (She seems to really get her.....) # Playing with the birds # Thinking about not being a hybrid # SHINY THINGS # Humming # Sleeping on leaves up close to the sun Friends * Constellation~best friend: Being another hybrid SunFire became friends with her easily. Although SunFire gets really annoyed when Constellation talks about scrolls or reading or school! But, she will not tell constellation, SunFire really likes her singing. * Boa~Friend: Boa is another hybrid so SunFire became friends with quick. Boa is incredibly SMART and really funny. Although, Boa's smartness can be VERY annoying. He is not mean about it, but it is soooo FRUSTRATING when he says something that SunFire did not think of. * Polar~Friend????: SunFire still does not know how she feels about Polar because Polar is always trying to prove that she is 'worthy' of the first circle so Sunfire gets really annoyed by that. Enemies Shimmer~enemy: Shimmer looks down on anyone who is a hybrid. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress